


Too Close For Comfort

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean gets hurt and Sam is there to care for him.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for: jj1564. When real life sucks, sometimes you need a little something to take your mind off of it. Hope this puts a smile on your face.

Sam looked down at the sleeping form of his brother and heaved a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and shook his head, Dean was so damn stubborn at times. Instead of letting him take out the demon they had been going after when he had the shot, Dean had stepped in front of him and right into a bolt of demon energy. While he had managed to take out the demon, Dean had ended up with a few cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a jagged cut over his right eye. 

Really the worst of it was the fact that Dean’s ego had been bruised, making him a grumpy ass when he had tried to patch him up. He had finally persuaded Dean to allow him to clean and bandage the cut and wrap his ankle when they had gotten back to the bunker. There wasn’t much either of them could do for his cracked ribs, though. They’d heal on their own in time. Once he had checked Dean for a concussion and was satisfied that he wasn’t suffering from one, he had handed Dean a bottle of water, instead of the beer he had demanded, and a few painkillers to help him sleep through the night and then aided Dean into getting to bed.

He had been too keyed up to turn in himself. The image of Dean stepping in front of the demon played on a loop in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He kept seeing Dean lying in a broken heap on the cold ground. Now, after the rush of adrenaline had worn off, his eyes were drooping and his limbs felt heavy. He yawned and wearily rubbed at his tired eyes as he pulled aside the blanket and climbed into bed, settling down next to Dean. Carefully, as to not wake or hurt him, he placed an arm around Dean’s waist, and snaked the other under Dean’s pillow, needing to hold him close. There had been too many close calls where they had nearly lost each other and he had lost count of the number of times one of them had been hurt. This time, when Dean had been hurt, he had scrambled to get to him, to run his hands over Dean’s body in order to check him over for injuries. His fingers had mapped every inch of Dean’s body many times before, especially when Dean was lying naked underneath him and he knew every inch of his lover’s body, making it easy for him to know when Dean was hurt. 

He breathed in deeply, taking in Dean’s familiar scent of gun oil, leather and soap. His heart had finally stopped jackhammering in his chest, returning to its normal rhythm with knowing Dean was battered and bruised but alive and lying next to him. He placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek, heard him murmur and felt him stir in his arms. 

“Sam?” Dean called in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, it’s just me,” Sam reassured him.

“You okay?” Dean breathed out.

“Yeah, I am. How are you feeling?” Sam questioned in concern.

“I hurt,” Dean murmured and then settled into Sam’s arms. The heat from Sam’s body was soothing to his aching body and lulling him back to sleep.

“I know,” Sam said quietly as he placed another kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“I love you,” Dean mumbled as sleep pulled him back down into unconsciousness.

Sam gave him a tired, lopsided smile. “I love you too,” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep, content with the knowledge that Dean was safely asleep in his arms.


End file.
